Bubbles and Candles
by Deppfan101
Summary: Who wouldn't want to see Kurama naked and wet? HieiKurama


Author's note: Hiei/ Kurama fic ahead! So for all you red states out there, look out!

I wrote this years ago back when Yu Yu was on Toonami on the weekdays. Ahh... the good ol' days. I apologize if some things are inaccurate. I haven't watched the show in forever, so I do forget the details.

Don't take this too seriously. I wrote this first for my enjoyment, so its just light and fluffy stuff now. Next chapter you never know... maybe some... hand holding! super gasp!

Bubbles and Candles

Chapter 1

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see my front door." Kurama said to himself as he opened the unexpectedly locked door. "Hmm." Kurama wondered as he tried to find his keys in his jungle of papers that was also known as his book bag. He fiddled with all his key chains to try to find his one key. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a dark and empty house.

"Hello?" Kurama said stupidly. 'Of course nobody would be hear.' He scolded himself. He placed his book bag on the kitchen table as his eyes followed a small piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He picked up the paper and read the contents inside: 'Kurama, tonight I'm going over to play cards at Mela's. I won't be back until late. Love, Mom."

Kurama carefully placed the paper back on the counter. 'So, a night all to myself. Thank God.' The past twenty-four hours have been utterly miserable. Last night he had to study for three major tests at the last minute. I guess it slipped Yusuke's mind, or at least that was his excuse, that while Kurama was out sick the teachers mentioned when the next test would be. So Kurama was up til' about four o'clock studying. Then if school and tests weren't bad enough, Yusuke invited Kurama to hang out with the gang. He was looking forward to sleeping but that was a close second. Well, it ended up that Kuwabara had some kitten emergency, and Hiei wasn't up for it. He wasn't sure why but he needed no reason. So it was Yusuke, Keiko and Kurama, and for two straight hours Kurama felt like the "third-wheel."

Hm, what to do, what to do." Kurama murmured to himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he noticed that the task was harder that expected. His fingers were stopped by a messy knot. 'Guess it's about time to take a shower.' As Kurama headed upstairs to his bathroom he noticed that nobody was home and got an idea. In his mothers bathroom was a respectful oval sized Jacuzzi. Kurama had bathed in it only a few times when nobody else was home. He sometimes took bathes in his bathroom, but I guess he felt embarrassed to take a bathe in his mother's Jacuzzi. He excitedly ran to the Jacuzzi and turned on the hot water.

Hiei's mind was like scrambled eggs. Every idea, thought, and memory was mixed in his head. He just couldn't think straight. He picked up the pace as he walked down the sidewalk. He felt that walking helped keep his mind clear.  
Hiei was going to do it. He was going to tell Kurama how he feels. How he feels about him. And that was that he loved him. He was in love with him, and he wanted to always be with him.  
He stood before Kurama's driveway and froze. Hiei tried dozens of times before, but each time failed. But with every try he got further and further. Last time he backed down at the very last second. This time was going to be an exception. He was going through this and nothing was going to stop him.  
'You can execute a whole species of demons but you can't say three simple God-damned words.' He commanded to himself. Hiei didn't understand. He could do and complete anything he wanted to but he couldn't say what he felt. It drove himself crazy.  
"Enough of this." He finished out loud. As he jumped onto a branch of a tree that led to Kurama's window. Hiei sat there for several more minutes to organize his words. Then without anymore hesitation he opened the window and crawled into Kurama's room.  
"Where is that fox?"

"Ahhhh..." Kurama moaned. The hot water and powered jets were like heaven. He got a little bored as the water filled the tub, so he decided to light some candles. Why not? They were right there. Then after that he glanced into the cabinet and the bubble bath formula caught his eye. So he decided to throw some of that in the tub too.

He look at his surrounding and noticed the theme seemed... romantic. And a bit too feminine for a male. But he didn't care, just as long nobody saw him like this. If someone did, he would just-

His heart skipped a beat. He left the window open. Hiei could easily slide in. He was about the jump out and blow out the candles until he consoled himself. 'Don't jump to conclusions. Hiei was a bit stand offish, well, at least more than he usually is.' Kurama snickered at his own comment. 'He's probably just going to lay low tonight.' Then with that, Kurama slid back into the Jacuzzi. 'Besides, I wouldn't mind Hiei coming in and..." Kurama pondered at the thought. Kurama had always felt something for Hiei, but he always kept his feelings silent. Before he knew it, Kurama's mind wondered about the situation a little too far to the point he felt an enlargement in his groin.

"Stop it Kurama." He scolded at himself out loud. Kurama calmed 'himself' down and noticed a ponytail holder next to him. He picked it up and started to play with it. He'd wonder what his hair would look like up. He checked the bathroom once more, just to be one hundred percent sure nobody could see him. Then in about seven seconds flat, he put his hair up in a ponytail. Kurama glanced the mirror. "Hmm, not too bad." He had most his hair up high but some of the shorter hair was around his face. He looked a lot like Boton but with red hair. 'I think I'll keep it like this for now.'

Hiei stepped out of Kurama's room and looked up and down the hall. He noticed a dim of light down the hall in another room. It was Kurama alright. He could tell by his spirit energy. Hiei slowly, but consistently, walked down the hall. He stopped before the door then took a deep breath. He walked in front of the and his heart skipped a beat.

'Shit, this isn't Kurama.' He was about to get out of sight before the woman would notice. But then he gave the stranger a second glance. "Kur- Kurama?"

Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin. His head jerked toward the voice. His eyes met an emotionless Hiei. Although he wouldn't show it, Hiei was completely surprised. After about a second of silence Kurama spoke: "H- Hiei?" Kurama sounded scared. The truth was he was utterly mortified.

A very small grin masked Hiei's face. "I didn't even recognize you. Do you mind explaining?" Hiei responded in complete monotone. He never showed his true expressions.

Kurama just sat there, his face as red as Hiei's eyes. "Ah, well, you see-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Hiei cut him off. "I'll be in your room." Then Hiei walked off, but didn't shut up. Within a few feet of the bathroom Hiei talked low, but high enough for Kurama to hear: "Make sure to check you have a dick when you get out."

"Hey! It's not what it looks like!" Kurama said in his defense, but it was exactly what it looked like. Hiei didn't respond and kept walking to his room.

Kurama immediately jumped out and took out the ponytail holder while grabbing the first robe that he saw. Kurama got unwanted images of Hiei telling Yusuke that Kurama practically turned into a girl. He ran down the hall and into his room to find no Hiei. Kurama started to curse under his breathe until he looked up and saw Hiei sitting a bit too comfortably in his tree. Before Kurama could say anything Hiei crawled back into his room and stood before him. The small grin still present.

"Hiei, you cannot speak of this to anyone. Got it?" Kurama demanded suddenly out of breath.

Hiei just stood there.

"Got it!" Kurama was to the point of yelling.

"You know me better that anyone! You know I wouldn't... I don't gossip." Hiei quickly added that last line just to make Kurama aware that he didn't care about him. 'No idiot! You came to tell Kurama that you do care!' Hiei told himself. "Plus I don't want to get you embarrassed." Hiei quickly added then looked away.

Kurama's eyes went wide at the last statement. He didn't think too much about it. "Thanks. I just... had a bit of a rough day and I just wanted to chill out, you know?" Kurama looked down at the fire demon.

'I told you I didn't want to know.' Hiei said in his head as his first response. But Hiei was trying to be different tonight. "Yes. I know."

Kurama let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks again. Well, I'm going to go change so..." Kurama eyed the window to hint Hiei to leave for a second.

Hiei was a little disappointed but he went along. Hiei crawled out of the window and just as he was about to close he couldn't resist teasing Kurama. "Be sure you don't have boobs now."

"Get out!" Kurama demanded with a louder voice than usually, even though he was laughing inside.

Then Hiei closed the window and sat back down on the branch. He still chuckled at the mental picture of Kurama in the tub. He had to hold himself back to keep him from jumping in with him. He completely forgot why he came in the first place. He was a lot calmer than before he came. Maybe this time will actually get to tell. But right now, all Hiei wished was that he had a camera.

Author's Note: Please Review! I don't know if I'm going to do a second chapter. This seems like a good stopping point. If people like it and review it, I will write more.


End file.
